


Идем дальше

by LeeLana



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Написано по фразе на фесте "Чак будет вредным, курящим и матерящимся ангелом, охраняющим всех пилотов егерей"





	Идем дальше

Сначала Чак просто долго-долго сидел на крыше шаттердома, не глядя вниз, и думал, можно ли умереть второй раз. Не то чтобы ему хотелось поскорее с этим покончить, просто слишком уж было не по себе. Этот странный свет, далекие голоса, внезапно выросшие серые крылья за его спиной, что сейчас шуршащими тряпками колыхались на ветру. А он сидел, свесив ноги вниз, и смотрел на мрачное небо и такое же море. Потом вздохнул и по привычке пошел в ангар, к своим, туда, где его уже не ждали, но все было близко и знакомо.  
Зря. Его не видели. Не слышали. Не чувствовали его прикосновений.  
Он не бегал и не орал дурным голосом, хотя очень хотелось. А еще хотелось сбежать отсюда прочь: зачем оставаться там, где ты никому не нужен? Но он не мог уйти – что-то не пускало, заставляя возвращаться вновь и вновь.  
Закутавшись в серые крылья – то ли пожмотились, то ли рожей не вышел для белых – он сидел в углу и тихо вздыхал. Потом не выдержал и пошел делать то, что привык за время земной жизни. Нет, не управлять егерем, а осматривать его – все ли в порядке.

В порядке было не все. Чак зло вышагивал по ангару, где суетились техники, готовя егеря, и шелестел перьями крыльев, как кольцами кольчуги или частями доспеха.  
\- И какого… - он понял, что не может сказать ругательное слово. Просто немеет и лишается голоса. Он обозлился, стукнул кулаком по стене и закончил иначе: - кайдзю тут происходит? Тренировка, что ли? В «ЧерноАльфе»? Кто? А главное – зачем?  
В голове тут же прозвучал ответ, и Чака передернуло от грубого вмешательства в его мысли. А потом он вздрогнул, осознав новость. Кайдзю опять появились в этом мире, и ему опять требовались защитники от монстров. Другие монстры. Егеря и их пилоты. На это Чак встряхнул руками и крыльями:  
\- Ладно, понятно, значит, опять всеобщая мобилизация. Только я-то тут при чем? Мне уже как-то поздновато исправлять что-то в этом мире. Да и Кайдановским тоже…  
Ответа он не дождался, а потому подошел поближе к русскому егерю, обошел его кругом и мысленно выругался. А потом сказал в пространство, то ли надеясь на ответ свыше, то ли просто выговариваясь:  
\- Они что, не видят, что их топливные шланги сейчас полетят к… - адрес он тоже произнес про себя. Видимо, ангелам нельзя было ругаться. Ну, материться, по крайней мере. – Тендо надо надавать по лицу за то, что недосмотрел. Хотя по лицу надо надавать сначала этим безруким техникам, чтоб их, потому что неправильно их закрепили.  
Он взлетел повыше, все еще мысленно ругаясь. Когда он рассмотрел того, кто был на конн-поде, его маты возросли до трех-четырех этажей. Чак завис перед кабиной пилотов, нахмурился, потом устало и отчаянно сказал, не особо надеясь на ответ или хоть какую-то реакцию:  
\- Райли, чудик, ну что ты творишь? Прекрати! – Когда Беккет потянулся к кнопкам управления, Чак стукнул по стеклу и закричал от злости и бессилия: - Не смей включать эту махину – взорвется же все! Райли, ты ненормальный, не смей! Себя угробишь – ладно, но Мако-то тут при чем? Мако, скажи ему!  
Мако вздрогнула, поежилась, а вот Райли что-то понял, или услышал, или почувствовал – и не запустил егеря. Чак обрадованно взмахнул крыльями – для полета они были не нужны, он просто зависал в воздухе – и еще раз крикнул, объясняя ситуацию:  
\- У вас топливные шланги полетели! Пусть проверят! Тендо, Райли, велите проверить эту мутотень!  
Внизу засуетились техники, проверяя все подряд…

Чак вновь сидел на крыше ангара и почти чувствовал ледяной воздух и серый дождь.  
После того, как с «ЧерноАльфой» все закончилось хорошо, он разорался в небо – а куда ему еще нужно было орать? – и дождался ответа на свой вопрос, кто он теперь.  
Ангел-хранитель для пилотов егерей.  
Офигеть.  
Чего-чего, а такого он не ожидал.

Впрочем, собственно, почему бы и нет?  
Так что надо вставать и идти. У него полно работы.

Впрочем, до ангара с егерями он дойти не успел, потому что столкнулся в коридоре (вернее, почти столкнулся – он все никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что люди его не видят. Как и животные. Разве что кошки, возможно, но здесь кошек не было) с Гейзлером, успел увернуться, едва не сломал себе крыло, но оно легко вошло в стену, а он чуть не уронил челюсть на пол. Когда Чак немного пришел в себя и перестал нервно трясти перьями, то разорался на ученого, ушедшего на три шага прочь от него:  
\- Ньют, какого ты творишь? Ты куда тащишь эту банку с частью кайдзю, эта зараза ядовитая! А ну стой! Сожжет кислотой, останешься без рук, что будешь делать? Ньют! Вот глухая тетеря! – Чак не знал, кто такой или такая тетеря, но слово нравилось и позволяло хоть как-то ругаться на несовершенство этого мира. – Ньют!  
Чак догнал ученого, зашел вместе с ним в лабораторию и там почти пнул ученого к столу, где тот уронил свою ценную ношу на твердую поверхность. Чак выдохнул:  
\- Ну слава Боссу! Так, все, Ньют, больше ее не трогай. Не трогай, я сказал! Ньют! Вот же твою… Герман! Герман, иди, спаси напарника без мозгов. И без своих, и без кайдзюниных! Готтлиб! Чтоб тебя!  
Герман был более чувствительным и менее увлеченным и пришел на зов ангела-хранителя как раз вовремя. Он тут же разорался на Ньюта, который хлопал глазами в удивлении и изумленно смотрел то на коллегу, то на банку с частью кайдзю, то на Чака. Почти на Чака.  
А тот слушал ругань Готтлиба и млел от звуков родной матерной речи.

Райли и Мако осваивали «ЧерноАльфу» вместо взорванной в междумирье «Джипси», Чак летал кругами вокруг егеря и мысленно костерил их. Вслух приходилось тщательнее подбирать слова, но молчать он просто не мог:  
\- Ну и куда вы лезете? Не видите, что ли, что вы там не развернетесь? Да уж, «Альфа» вам не «Джипси», потяжелее будет, помедленнее и неповоротливее. Осторожно, там угол! А там – леса, куда вас несет, нелепые создания? И как вы собрались сражаться, если развернуться не можете? Стойте, не двигайтесь! – Чак рванулся к Райли, потянул его за руку, управляющую егерем, чтобы «Альфа» вписалась в ворота ангара. У него получилось, и Чак удивленно посмотрел на свою руку, на руку Райли, а тот взволнованно дышал, что-то шепча, кажется, молитву. – Класс, хоть кого-то я могу трогать. Даже лапать, - пораженно ухмыльнулся Чак. – Кстати, а почему они на «Альфе», а не на «Тайфуне»?  
Блеснул луч солнца, позолотил егеря. Чак кивнул головой:  
\- Понятно, его еще ремонтируют. Ладно. «Альфа» так «Альфа». Главное, чтобы в бою не развалилась.

\- Да вашу ж! – Чак придерживал руками стекла кабины пилотов, чтобы они не вылетели из пазов. – Да что ж это такое, а? Не смей падать, пакость такая! – Он прижался грудью к железному щитку, не давая рухнуть последней защите пилотов от разъяренного кайдзю, который атаковал «ЧерноАльфу». – А вы не смейте рвать дрифт! Мако, держись! Ты же умница, ты же столько перенесла, ты сможешь! Райли, не-радость моя, только попробуй упасть или не удержать ее! Приду набью морду, обещаю!  
Чак стукнулся головой о металл «Альфы», едва не упал вниз, зато смял, а потом и уронил нимб. Проводил его шокированный взглядом – он не думал, что у него может быть нимб, а зеркала его не отражали – и закашлялся.  
\- Держитесь, еще немного.  
Он повернулся – и увидел, как его серые крылья сминаются под ударом кайдзю. А за ними ломается и он сам.  
И тут же прозвучал взрыв, кайдзю снесло каким-то снарядом, а «Альфа» тяжело осела на дно океана. Хорошо, что глубина там была всего ничего. Чак тихо сполз вниз по голове, груди егеря, зацепился руками за выступающий локоть и нелепо повис, размахивая ногами и опять отросшими крыльями. За его спиной раздался голос:  
\- Вам следует прибыть в отдел снабжения за новым нимбом и написать заявление о его автоматическом восстановлении. Судя по всему, вы его часто будете терять. Крылья вырастают мгновенно без дополнительных соглашений и заявлений, по умолчанию.  
Чак кивнул, даже не обернувшись. Со всей этой ерундой типа отделов снабжения, назначения и прочего он разберется, когда уверится в том, что с его подопечными все в порядке.  
Потому что то, что происходит с ним самим – теперь неважно. Абсолютно неважно.

\- Он сломал пять нимбов только за сегодняшний рабочий день, - нудел ангел из отдела снабжения. – Вчера сломал вообще пятнадцать.  
\- Вчера «Альфа» разбирался с кайдзю пятой категории, и вы хотите, чтобы я был спокоен, как ваш этот… - Чак кивнул на снабженца и выругался про себя. – Да ничего подобного! Вообще, что за жизнь такая? Врезать этим тварям нельзя. Трогать этих… ангелы их побери, кайдзю нельзя, только орать в ухо глухим людям да придерживать егеря, чтоб не рухнул во время боя! И биться головой обо все подряд! Кто ж виноват, что ваши нимбы такие хлипкие?  
\- Не наши, а ваши. И не хлипкие.  
Чак демонстративно сорвал с головы нимб и швырнул его в стену. Архангел привычно уклонился, снабженец сделал отметку у себя в журнале. Нимб расплющился и рассыпался искрами света. Чак разразился беззвучной тирадой, явно поминая Врага человеческого и его сподвижников. А может, и еще что похуже. Немного успокоившись, Чак сказал – уже вслух:  
\- Даже ругаться нельзя! Как же жить, а? Как работать в таких условиях? Не верю, что Майк, - архангел укоризненно посмотрел на Чака, и тот исправился: - архистратиг Михаил не матерился во время битв! Ну не может этого быть!  
Архангел пожал плечами. Он не сражался, он подсчитывал, да и с Михаилом знаком был плохо. Стоявший за спиной Чака еще один ангел-хранитель похлопал его по плечу, сочувственно сжал его руку, шепнул на ухо:  
\- Да, не завидую тебе, приятель. Три ведьмы – и то не так тяжело, как твои охотники.

\- Новенькие, чтоб их. Безмозглые новенькие. Куда вы лезете? Туда нельзя, там же напряжение миллионы вольт! – Чак носился кругами над парочкой новых пилотов, которые только прибыли и были все еще как пьяные от перелета, и беззвучно ругался. Он прикрывал их крыльями от яркого света, чтобы они не споткнулись и не наступили на кабель. – Тендо, твою!.. Иди сюда! Райли, Мако! Да хоть кто-нибудь!  
«Кто-нибудь» услышал и пришел. Герк подхватил новеньких под руки и сразу же утащил к себе для долгого разговора.  
А Чак стоял, растерянно моргая, роняя серые перья и пытаясь понять: неужели этот постаревший, уставший, жутко исхудавший седой человек с синими кругами под глазами – его отец?

Новеньким – двоюродным братьям Генри и Фрэнку – отдали починенный «Тайфун». Они долго примерялись к нему, думая, зачем им лишняя дырка в плече, потом тихо переругивались друг с другом и техниками. Чак сидел на голове «ЧерноАльфы», что стояла рядом, и зло посматривал на новых подопечных. Ну и что теперь делать? Если будут драться два егеря, то он может просто не успеть кому-то помочь. У него всего две руки и одна спина, чтобы прикрывать своих, и то не всегда получается.  
Райли и Мако тоже тихо переговаривались, кивая то на «Альфу», то на «Тайфун». Потом пожали плечами – мол, чего гадать, кому повезет больше, хлопнули друг друга по ладони и направились к своему егерю.  
А Чак покачал головой, нахмурился и дал себе слово, что поможет всем пилотам, пусть даже опять попадет под удар и придется отращивать крылья заново.  
Он сдержал слово.  
Фрэнк и Генри оказались хорошими бойцами. Они быстро привыкли к своему егерю и его особенностям, даже думали поставить на место третью руку, но с подачи Чака отказались от этой идеи. А уж в бою умудрялись не только слаженно работать, нападая на кайдзю, но и прикрывать менее гибкую и быструю «ЧерноАльфу». Так что это сражение обошлось без особых потерь и осталось за егерями.  
После боя, весь потрепанный, без половины перьев, без нимба – его он смял в лепешку еще в самом начале, а потом и вовсе потерял, стараясь удержать разваливающийся егерь и пытаясь уговорить пилотов быть спокойнее и не выпадать из дрифта – Чак сидел на кресле Тендо и пялился в погасший монитор. Он сидел здесь только потому, что совсем недавно рядом с Тендо стоял Герк и точно так же по громкой связи успокаивал сражающихся пилотов егерей.  
Они с Чаком говорили ребятам одни и те же вещи. С одной и той интонацией.  
Значит, Герк точно – его отец.  
Пусть и в прошлой, земной, уже полузабытой жизни.

Чак молча стоял в комнате отца и тупо смотрел на свою фотографию с черной лентой, стакан со спиртным и пончик поверх него.  
\- Пап, ну ты же смотрел «Догму»! Папа, - он покачался из стороны в сторону, шурша перьями, но тихо, чтобы не разбудить отца или Макса. Они только заснули. – Вот… ангел подери! Что за жизнь такая? Что за жизни такие? Рейнджером был – пить нельзя, стал ангелом – тоже нельзя! А знали бы вы, как хочется хлопнуть бутылку-другую…  
Чак присел на колени, расправил крылья, обнял ими Герка и собаку, согревая их небесным теплом и даря им покой хотя бы во сне.

\- Слушайте, ну что за ерунда? Эти ученые, что работают у нас на шаттердоме, они что, плохие? Им ангелы не положены? Почему за ними никто не присматривает? Вчера Герман чуть не рухнул со своей лестницы, расписывая доску на двухметровой высоте! Хорошо, что Ньют в этот раз меня услышал, оторвался от своих образцов, успел удержать стремянку вместе с математиком!  
Чак стучал смятым нимбом о ладонь, так что его можно было опознать только по слабому свечению. Ангел из отдела назначения пожимал плечами и что-то бормотал про недостаток кадров. Рафаил думал.  
\- Ну дайте им уже кого-нибудь. Кайдановских, например. – Рафаил посмотрел на Чака прозрачными глазами, и Чак понял, что вопрос он задал зря. – Заняты, да? Понятно. Тогда тройняшек Вей? – Такой же ледяной взгляд. – Понятно. Тогда вот этого… этого, например, как его… Кайдановские постоянно ему спасибо говорили. Менделееву, вот. Или он не у нас?  
\- У нас, - кивнул ангел, мгновенно проверив списки.  
\- Да будет так, - согласился Рафаил, а потом махнул в сторону Чака: - Вот и введешь его в курс дела. Идите оба.  
У Чака за спиной оказался суровый ангел с печальными глазами. Чак кивнул: именно таким он и представлял себе кумира русских. Тот тяжело вздохнул и спросил:  
\- Почему я? И не заикайся даже про водку и Кайдановских…  
Чак даже остановился от неожиданности. Постоял секунду, прикинул – ну да, от кого он еще мог услышать про Менделеева, как не от пилотов «Альфы», пожал плечами и ответил почти честно:  
\- Хм, ладно. Но ты же ученый, что-то там изобрел математически-биологическое, значит, поймешь обоих своих подопечных.  
Менделеев только вздохнул, но при виде исписанной формулами доски и банок с заспиртованными кусками монстров посветлел лицом и даже пожал Чаку руку.  
Так что Чак больше не переживал за ученых, точно зная, что они под хорошим присмотром.

\- Ну почему опять? Да, десятый нимб за сегодня, но ведь эти криворукие олухи опять что-то напортачили с егерями, с обоими! Почему я один должен присматривать за этой толпой? Где, спрашивается, тот же Пентекост?  
\- Он на задании с очень важным человеком, - архангел сморщился, но посчитал, что Чаку проще объяснить, чем отмолчаться. – Вы, может, еще пересечетесь.  
\- А Йенси? – Чак взмахнул крыльями, одно из которых болело. Призрачно, но противно. – Или этот Беккет тоже ушел из проекта?  
\- Он не ушел, не совсем ушел, его направили присматривать за сыном Тендо.  
\- Что? У Тендо есть сын? – Чак почти закашлялся от удивления. – Вот… нехороший человек, ни разу даже не заикнулся. Тогда ладно, пусть бережет парнишку.  
\- Парнишке всего-то год, - легко шепнул появившийся за спиной Чака Йенси.  
\- Пока свободны, но нимбы вам будут выдавать с лимитом на каждый день.  
Чак смиренно сложил ладони у сердца и кивнул. А потом застыл, разобрав слова архангела:  
\- Да, Она разрешила вам, ради спасения чужих душ и их спокойствия, ругаться Ее именем.

Чак опять сидел, прижимаясь лицом к коленям отца и прикрыв его крылами. Они молчали. Герк уже не извинялся перед сыном, но был печален и почти хмур. Чак приходил к нему, чтобы принести ему немного света, но отец как будто не замечал дара.  
\- Зря ты опять пришел.  
Чак резко повернулся, зацепив крылом ночник, но тот даже не покачнулся. Перед ним стоял Пентекост. С золотыми глазами, золотыми крылами и светом, струящимся от всего его тела.  
\- Вашу маму, - только и сумел выдавить из себя Чак. – Пересекся, елы-палы. – Он закутался в свои собственные крылья, опустил голову. – То есть ты теперь присматриваешь за папой, да? Хороший подход – когда ты был жив, он заботился о тебе. У Босса отличное чувство юмора.  
\- Тебе лучше не приходить, ты его держишь в прошлом.  
\- А у тебя его просто нет, чувства юмора, - пробурчал тот себе в крылья. Голову поднимать не хотелось .  
\- Чак, ты должен оставить его в покое, ты должен отпустить его, должен уйти.  
Чак тут же подскочил, взвился, поднявшись на полметра вверх.  
\- Должен?! – Он подлетел к Пентекосту, едва не врезался к него. – Не говори мне, что я должен! Не тебе мне приказывать! А раз ты теперь его ангел-хранитель, сделай что-нибудь, помоги ему! Ты что, не видишь, как он себя…  
\- Я и говорю тебе – уйди.  
\- Да не во мне дело. Ты же ничего не делаешь! Почему ты ничего не делаешь, твою маму?  
Пентекост пожал плечами – мол, что идиоту объяснять? Чак кинулся на него, врезал кулаком ему в челюсть, отбросил к стене, добавил другой рукой.  
\- Сделай хоть что-нибудь! Сделай!  
\- Я и так делаю – говорю с тобой и прошу…  
\- Нет, помоги ему, я-то тут при чем?!  
\- Чак, ты…  
Чак отпустил Пентекоста, устало отвернулся, выругался про себя, вслух же сказал только:  
\- Ненавижу. И тогда ненавидел, и сейчас.

Чак не забывал про свои обязанности. Он защищал своих, как мог. Теряя нимбы, ломая перья, сжигая крылья. И одновременно слыша голос отца, который тоже спасал своих солдат, своих подчиненных, своих ребят.  
И убивал себя.  
Чак приходил к нему, коря себя и обещая, что это – последний раз. Но, видя серое лицо, мертвый взгляд отца, он понимал, что придет снова. Потому что весь тот свет, что Чак приносил с собой, не помогал Герку. Не согревал его, не дарил покоя, не заставлял жить дальше. Но Чак не мог иначе, он не мог просто сидеть и ничего не делать. Его такому не учили.  
Пентекост был прав. Из-за Чака Герк жил прошлым.  
Пентекост был неправ. Потому что Чак не хотел этого.  
Он вовсю пытался сказать отцу, чтобы тот жил дальше, чтобы он оставил его в памяти, искал его на старых фото, но не в дрифте, не в призрачной серой жизни памяти. Герк не слышал его, упрямо возвращаясь в тот день.  
И умирал для настоящего.  
Чак думал, что перепробовал все – и прикосновения, и светлые сны, и призрачные ответы, и послания, знаки и видения.  
Ничего не помогало. Герк их то ли не видел, то ли считал игрой расшалившегося воображения, хотя и понимал, что постепенно сходит с ума и гниет заживо.

\- Осторожнее, кайдзю на три часа! – голос Герка в микрофоне Мако звучал глухо, но Чак все равно его слышал. И видел, что монстр уже изменил местоположение и теперь плавает севернее «ЧерноАльфы».  
\- Да не на три часа, пап! Не сбивай их, - выругался Чак. – Берегись!  
Он с силой нажал на спину Райли, заставляя его и егеря пригнуться – и «циркулярная пила» на руке «Тайфуна» не задела «Альфу». А Чак уже завис, расправив крылья, перед кайдзю и прикрыл своих ярким светом.  
\- Да кто ж так делает, а? – слишком спокойно выдал Беккет.  
\- Вы как? – пилоты «Тайфуна» Фрэнк и Генри даже говорили всегда хором. Хотя извинялись по-разному, наперебой и шепотом.  
\- Живы, - холодно отчеканила Мако. – Но в другой раз можем и не успеть.  
\- Да и в этот раз не уверен, что успели, - выдохнул Райли.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Не уверен, что это сделал я.  
\- А кто?  
\- Не сейчас Мако. Потом скажу.  
Впрочем, этих слов Чак уже не разобрал. Потому что кайдзю опять напал, так что опять пришлось придерживать рассыпающийся егерь и удерживать тонкие нити дрифта, заново отращивая крылья и везде рассыпая серые перья. А еще он знал точно – пока на его спине зло и яростно скалится Макс, сжимая в зубах ракету, пусть эта эмблема была не видна из-за крыльев – он будет сражаться вновь и вновь. Потому что это его работа.  
И потому он сам так хочет.  
После возвращения впервые на его памяти Райли спросил у кого-то из персонала, есть ли на шаттердоме хотя бы часовня. Но Чак не пошел с ним. Почему-то стало то ли стыдно – надо ж было так плохо сработать, то ли просто больно и обидно. Хотя себя он успокаивал тем, что просто не хочет присутствовать при таком слишком личном моменте, пусть он и касался – самую малость – его самого.

Чак сидел на кровати отца и гладил его серым крылом. Другим крылом он укрывал Макса. Второй раз за его посмертную жизнь хотелось плакать.  
\- Пап, ну что ты делаешь? Тебе надо за ребятами присматривать, а ты думаешь о том, что уже не вернуть и не исправить. Пап, не надо.  
Герк во сне коснулся его перьев, погладил дрожащими пальцами и задышал ровнее. Чак уткнулся лицом в его подушку. Ему захотелось пролежать так целую вечность, но ему не дали.  
\- Чак.  
\- Пентекост, что ж ты филонишь? Почему он умирает – а ты ведь его ангел-хранитель.  
\- Уйди, отпусти.  
\- Я его не держу. Пусть идет дальше. Я ему говорил это уже не раз. Он не слышит. Я и не приходил, но это не помогло. Он все равно там, как застрял в том дне, так и живет, хотя иногда выплывает на поверхность.  
\- Ты же хранитель всех пилотов. – Пентекост присел рядом с Чаком, посмотрел на него неожиданно теплыми глазами. – Ты знаешь ответ. Просто надо решиться на это.  
\- Я не могу уйти, не могу бросить его в таком положении, в таком состоянии. К тому же он – пилот егеря.  
\- Бывший. Бывший пилот.  
\- Бывших не бывает. И ты это знаешь. А потому я должен о нем заботиться. Как о Райли и Мако, о Фрэнке и Генри. Я не могу – и не хочу – его бросать.  
\- И не надо. Сделай другое. Тебе позволено почти все, чтобы вытащить его.  
\- Прикосновения, видения, голоса… Ничего не помогло.  
\- Ты испробовал не все.  
Чак со злости бросил в него пером. Оно, вонзившись в стену, секунду провисело, а потом мягко упало на пол. Чак подскочил, рванулся к Пентекосту, но тот уже исчез.  
\- Подожди, куда ты?! Что значит «позволено почти все»?! Стекер! Неужели можно оставить ему послание?  
Махнув на Пентекоста рукой, Чак вырвал из крыла перо, провел им по стене. Оно тут же сломалось, оставив тонкую, еле заметную линию. Чак вырвал еще одно. Еще одна тонкая линия – и перо рассыпалось светлым пеплом. Третье. Линия, едва слышный хруст, легкий свет – и ничего.  
Пока ничего. Перьев у него много. Время – есть. Он напишет. Он заставит отца жить дальше.  
Чак вырывал перья из крыльев, кусая губы от уже не призрачной боли. Было действительно больно, ныли крылья, ныло сердце, слезились глаза и болели от усилия руки. Пальцы, дрожащие и мокрые от напряжения, сводило забытой судорогой.  
Но он продолжал писать послание для отца.  
Которому желал жизни даже из-за ее грани.

Гер проснулся от тихого поскуливания Макса, поднял голову, повернулся на бок. Макс сидел у двери и смотрел вверх печальными глазами.  
\- Макс, фу, тихо, спи.  
Макс прилег, положив на короткие лапы морду, фыркнул. В воздух поднялось сломанное серое перо.  
\- Что за?.. – Герк поднялся, пошлепал босыми ногами к двери, поднял перо, покрутил его в руках. Стер с пера каплю крови, нахмурился. – Откуда здесь перья, да еще такие большие, как у… - он осекся, не договорил. Легко сжал перо в ладони, еще раз посмотрел на Макса – а потом решительно перевел взгляд на стену, на уровень груди. – Не может быть…  
Он тронул пальцем тонкие линии, которые складывались в едва заметные слова. И с тихим всхлипом сел на пол, прижав к себе Макса.  
«Идем дальше».

Тендо встревожился, когда маршал Хансен не пришел в обычное время на плановое совещание. Впрочем, когда он вспомнил, что тот вчера жаловался на головную боль, да и врач сказал, что дал Герку снотворное, решил не поднимать тревогу. Но когда Герк не появился и на завтраке, на который приходил только потому, что иначе Райли, Мако или сам Тендо начинали ворчать, то разволновался не на шутку.  
\- Райли, Мако, вы маршала не видели?  
Оба покачали головой.  
\- А что? – медленно жующий лист салата Райли выглядел еще не проснувшимся. Фрэнк, ткнувший брата локтем, тут же влез в чужой разговор:  
\- С маршалом что-то случилось?  
\- Его не было на совещании, да и сейчас нет.  
Беккет подавился зеленью, вылез из-за стола – одновременно с братьями Морганами:  
\- Пошли.

В дверь комнаты Герка они стучали недолго – все-то пять ударов с промежутком в доли секунды. Когда им никто не ответил, то они взломали дверь запасным ключом, который нашелся у Генри. Да и Тендо с некоторых пор носил с собой запаску.  
В комнате был идеальный порядок. Ровная постель, разложенные на столе ровными стопками паки с бумагами.  
И лишь сломанное серое перо возле фото Чака было каким-то лишним.  
Зато самого Герка не было.  
Макс сидел под дверью и тихо обиженно скулил.  
Пока Морганы осматривали другие комнаты, Тендо, Райли и Мако переглянулись:  
\- Ну и куда он мог пойти?  
\- Я на крышу, - тут же вызвался Райли.  
\- Я в ангар, - Мако сжала на груди жетоны.  
\- Мы на вертолетную площадку. Может, его куда вызвали?  
\- Я в центр, спрошу по громкой связи, не видел ли кто…  
\- Кого потеряли?  
Все пятеро резко повернулись. Перед ними стоял свежевыбритый, а потому сразу помолодевший Герк. Не в форме, в которой ходил после закрытия одного Разлома и возникновения нового, а в своей любимой футболке и жилете.  
\- Вас, сэр, - козырнул Тендо.  
\- А чего меня терять? – почти усмехнулся Хансен. – Куда я денусь, у меня работы полно. Так что надо поесть. Что там дают?  
\- Овсянку, сэр, – на автомате выдал Райли.  
\- Неплохо, - Герк точно ухмылялся. – Идемте. Или вы уже поели?  
\- Мы составим вам компанию.  
\- Тогда вперед.  
Уходя, он тронул уже невидимые в свете ярких ламп тонкие буквы на стене.  
\- Идем дальше, Чак, идем.


End file.
